Une fanfic gay ambigüe
by invi-chan
Summary: Difficile de résumer sans détruire la fic. Lisezla juste.


**texte by Tastywheat**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Une fanfic gai ambigüe

Ginji soupira de contentement alors qu'il refermait sa bouche sur un objet long et dur qu'il tenait dans sa main. Pendant un moment, il garda sa bouche complètement immobile, se laissant savourer le goût et sentir tous les centimètres à mesure qu'il le glissait de plus en plus dans sa bouche. Puis il le retira, très lentement, et le ramena, un peu plus vite cette fois et un peu plus brusquement. Assez vite, le rythme s'accéléra. Il ferma les yeux et commença à apprécier la sensation du bout effilé qui tapait le bas de sa bouche, encore et encore, pas trop fort ou il pourrait se faire mal, mais juste assez pour avoir toute la longueur dans sa bouche parce qu'il aimait faire cela comme ça. Il sentit un peu de bave commencer à couler le long de son menton. Oups, pensa-t-il, et il porta sa main pour s'essuyer. Puis il referma les yeux et les allers-retours reprirent. Il se mit à fredonner, profitant du goût qui s'était fixé et le picotement-chatouillement qu'il sentait sur sa langue.

Ginji fit tourner sa langue autour, appréciant cette sensation, et le refit encore.

Ban leva un sourcils en le regardant.

"Pourrais-tu arrêter ce fredonnement ? "dit-il. "Vraiment, Ginji, ce n'est pas le moment."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Ban-chan," fut sa réponse étouffée. C'était difficile de parler avec la bouche pleine. "Cela faisait un moment, et c'est si bon."

"Ouich, mais tu n'as pas à faire ça comme ça," s'exclama Ban, mais il ne fit rien de plus. "Dépêche-toi et termine."

"Mais je t'attendais pour que tu finisses en premier, "s'écria Ginji, arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire afin de pouvoir parler. "Tu es toujours le plus rapide."

Ban eut un drôle air. "Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

"Rien," dit Ginji, innocemment. "Juste que tu es le plus rapide à le faire, donc je ne fais que t'attendre pour que tu finisses en premier."

Grrrrr... Ban aurait pu grogner pour ça, mais il décida de ne laisser ni Ginji ni lui-même ruiner cet instant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance qu'il voulait savourer jusqu'au bout, donc il laissa passer.

"Bien, alors reprends ce que tu faisais. J'aurais fini dans une seconde,"dit-il.

"Okay Ban-chan !" chanta Ginji alors qu'il retournait à sa tache avec enthousiasme. Il ajusta l'angle et s'assura que le long et dur objet bougeait dans sa bouche sans problème. Il avait toujours été un peu trop enthousiasmé par les goûts de Ban, mais qu'espérait-il ? Ginji était toujours content dans ces occasions.

Peu après, Ban fit un grognement, signalant qu'il avait fini et qu'il était satisfait. Il s'écarta pour que Ginji puisse cracher. Ce dernier se leva, se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et dans un doux bruit de plaisir il recracha la substance blanche brillante.

"Ahhh, " soupira Ginji de contentement (_hum... ça ressemble un peu trop à la première phrase mais j'y peux rien, c'est pas moi qui est écrit cette fic...)_, une expression rêveuse sur son visage.

"Finis juste de te brosser les dents, Ginji, "dit Ban qui attendait derrière lui, en vérifiant que son gel était bien mis. "Le dentifrice est encore en train de couler sur ton menton."

"Oh." Le bond s'essuya. "Désolé, Ban-chan, mais j'y peux rien. Ce dentifrice brillant au goût de bonbon est bien meilleur que celui à la menthe."

Il se pencha et se rinça la bouche.

"Ginji, tu as mis de l'eau sur ton pyjama," s'exclama Ban, montrant les tâches sombres sur le pantalon de son partenaire. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire quand tu te brossais les dents."

"Je sais, mais il n'y avait pas de place devant le lavabo," répliqua Ginji entre deux gorgées d'eau.

Ban haussa les épaules. Il vérifia ses cheveux une dernière fois, s'assurant que chaque pique allait où il fallait, était uniformément espacé, et fit un autre grognement de satisfaction.

"Yep, je n'y peux rien si je suis rapide. Quand tu as des cheveux comme moi, le merveilleux Midou Ban-sama, il ne faut pas longtemps pour les rendre bien," déclara-t-il.

Ginji se rinça la bouche avec de l'eau, la recracha, et recommença à fredonner sa joyeuse petite chanson alors qu'il nettoyait le lavabo. Il était trop tôt ce matin pour plus de cérémonie, pensa Ban en ronchonnant. Il se sentait encore un peu touché, comme avait montré Ginji, car cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas profité d'une chambre pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils devaient toujours dépensé tout leur argent pour les tickets de parking. L'énervante contractuelle avait probablement un mécanisme d'autoguidage sur leur voiture ou quelque chose comme ça.

Eh bien, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de se réjouir du changement pendant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Il tapota son partenaire sur l'épaule alors qu'il sortait de l'étroite salle de bain. "Viens Ginji, allons-y. Heaven doit nous attendre avec le client à l'Honky Tonk. Nous ne pouvons pas être en retard, ils vont croire que nous sommes négligeants. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les gens avoir une mauvaise image de nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

xXOwariXx


End file.
